Kajou Hate
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The 49th Tale of the Bizarre, before the 50th. The sequel to "Tanukichi Love", as Ayame Kajou copes the loss of her boyfriend. But for some reason, Gouriki believes she killed Tanukichi AND Anna. Seems Ayame Kajou has cornered herself into one predicament; one she would try to escape from. Rated M for explicit language, nudity, blood and gore, and violence.


In her house, a woman in long black hair with huge breasts, was sitting in her chair, feeling unhappy. She was wearing a black blouse and pants, as she held her pink flip phone, still uneasy. She then fell asleep, and was hurt.

"Tanu… kichi…" she whispered, as she passed out.

As she was snoozing, the radio played:  
" _Reports in Tokioka Academy, three students were found dead, clutching pencil-drawn sketches of hentai pics, and with their bodies stabbed, lying in the courtyard. This is possibly the continuous work of the notorious "Sketch Artist Killer". So far, this mysterious serial killer, since the end of Sophia Nishikinomiya's decency laws, has killed over 15 innocent students from every morale school in all Japan. While the laws of Nishikinomiya have been outlawed, the morality laws continue to work, day after day, preventing even deeper mistakes. Related to this story, three students were all male, with holes in their chest, rupturing their hearts; the killer's act of murder. No one has ever been able to identify this mysterious person, as of yet._ "

Ayame Kajou, following her boyfriend and best friend's deaths, was still under the weather, emotionally. She lost her best friend, Anna Nishikinomiya, when her boyfriend killed her, out of self-defense, because the woman tried to kill her.

She got up and moaned, waking up. She looked up to the ceiling and held her phone up. She said, "Fuck me in the pussy… Grief sucks dick."

She was still unhappy, since her boyfriend, Tanukichi Okuma, killed himself, after accidentally drank some non-alcoholic champagne, laced with cyanide. She never forgave herself, for letting her best friend back in their lives. After they were sent away, Ayame was arrested by the police, saying she might've had anything to do with it. But she would confess later that Anna was trying to kill Kajou, only for her boyfriend to kill her, out of self-defense, with a shovel. She even stated that Tanukichi drank some cyanide, killing himself, which was purely accidental. She admits that she's innocent, and the police accepted that. However, she was placed under house arrest, for one month, until her name was cleared. Ayame said that she wishes to start, after the funeral of Tanukichi Okuma, to which they said yes. But after she would pay his respects, she never came to the funeral. She stayed home. Not just for that visit, but lately, there was a killer known as the _Sketch Artist Killer_ , which kills people, including students in schools, leaving behind hentai art. Ayame chose to stay indoors, until the horror subsided.

One month passed, as Ayame was still heartbroken.

A knock on the door was made, as Ayame said, "Yes? Hang on!"

She went to the front door.

* * *

 _Enter Ayame Kajou. Lonely, saddened, and hurt. Losing the one she loved, only for a fearful mistake. In a moment, she is reunited with former faces, only to remember horrifying past. Suspicion and jealously would be feared, as Kajou is about to be trapped in her own snare…_

* * *

Ayame opened the door and said, "Yes?"

A small woman appeared, and leapt onto Ayame. She cheered, "KAJOU~!"

She was a small woman in short black hair, in a bowlcut, wearing a teal shirt and denim shorts. She giggled, as she smiled, "Long time, no see~!"

Ayame smiled, "Saotome, good to see you, again."

It was Ayame's friend, Otome Saotome, armed with her bag of art supplies. She hugged her, in her waist, as Ayame petted her head. A huge man in spiky hair and tan skin, wearing a white shirt and cargo pants, entered her home, as well.

"Kajou." He said.

Ayame asked, "Gouriki?"

It was Ayame's former partner in the Student Council, Raiki Gouriki. He brought Otome Saotome with her, for a reason.

He said, "I see that you met Saotome."

Ayame asked, "Why are you with her?"

Gouriki came in and let out a growl, glaring at her face. Ayame gulped, "Eep…"

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #49:  
"Kajou Hate"  
(NOTE: _**_"Kajou" translated as "excess" in Japanese **)**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The following fic is NOT intended for children. This is a "Shimoneta" fanfic, which is heavily uncensored, and contains mild sexual scenes and explicit language. Also, few of the characters in this fic are OOC, though they are fitting the story.  
Reader's Discretion is Advised!_

* * *

He said to her, "Well, apparently, Saotome was drawing with her teeth, with a pencil in her mouth. I was curious, since she usually draws with her hands. And, well… I found these…"

He held up sheets of paper, showing her hentai work, and said, "Apparently, when I learned about this, Miss Tsukimigusa and I put 2 and 2 together. Saotome secretly was making porno comics!"

Otome barked, "You blabbermouth traitor! It was an omage to your former love, Okuma! God rest his soul, I will never forget you, and along with Anna! May you body meld from the great beyond~!"

Ayame thought, "I'm sure that Anna's in Hell, and Tanukichi's in Heaven…"

Gouriki said, "And after I made her confess, she admits that she drew the comics… THIS!"

He held up an old copy of _"Please Don't Take my Banana_ ", and said, "I took it from her friend, Fuwa, and Miss Tsukimigusa said that it's research. She admits that she drew it, and said it's a tell-all, depicting myself and Okuma!"

Ayame gulped, as it was the same Yaoi comic and Saotome _and_ Kajou drew together, long ago. Otome blushed, and cuddled, "And I even asked if he was gay, since he was being chums with Tanukichi. And he just blushed, and grabbed me by the waist… And then, the most magical thing happened… We kissed…"

Gouriki then said, "When she said that she admit it, well… I guess she had a thing between me and Okuma. When he died, it was like… losing a buddy… And Saotome, she…"

He hugged her and said, "We just… well… after Miss Anna died, mysteriously, we were destined. I accepted her comics, and agreed that it was a remembrance of Okuma."

Otome smiled, "Oh, stop…"

Ayame was appalled, as she barked, "Hold on… You mean… You two…"

She hollered, "YOU TWO HAD SEX?"

Otome smirked, "What are you saying? Of course we did not have sex. Besides, we chose not to be ready, until we're married. Besides, my hands are NOT for masturbation. They're for pure art! And the only reason Gouriki made me draw by mouth, is because he made me wear these accursed PMs!"

She was wearing her silver bracelets, and sobbed, "But he said that I'm banned from drawing smut with my hands! But if I can't draw in my digits, mouths work!"

He said, "And I'm suddenly amazed on how she did it. Too bad Miss Nishikinomiya couldn't create PMs for teeth. But after talking with Miss Tsukimigusa, we let it slide… for now."

He blushed, twiddling his index fingers, "And… uh… after that, we… uh… sort of dated… I was amazed that the character in that comic resembled me. And Saotome was simply amazed. She leapt into my arms and kissed me."

Otome huffed, "Actually, he grabbed my arms and shook me, yelling at me to stop drawing smut. I conceded to it, because when Okuma died, I got bored."

He cried, "Hey, now, that's not how it happened, small lady."

She blushed, "You big ape…"

Ayame was disgusted, as Otome and Gouriki, after Okuma and Anna died, started dating. She asked, "When did you started dating?"

Otome said, "Three months ago. We're sorry about what happened to Mr. Okuma."

He asked, "May we come in?"

Ayame walked away and said, "Sure. I needed the company…"

They stepped in, as Ayame was livid. She then grumbled, "They're happy…"

Otome smiled and said, "Oh, hey. Gouriki and I were thinking, since we're going to get engaged, soon, you think we can live with you? He asked Oboro, but she said NO."

Ayame huffed, "No… I don't think so. I was thinking 'd go on vacation, maybe take my mind off months ago… after…"

Gouriki said, "Yeah, sorry to hear about what happened. The funeral was tough, and I didn't see you show up."

Ayame said, "The police said that I killed them. But you know me. I'd rather be jacking off, than to be dousing blood from the guts, and shower myself in gore!"

Otome giggled in an evil look, "Oooooh, what a gory wet dream."

Gouriki barked, "Kajou! I'm surprised by you! Why are you so salty in the mouth?"

Ayame laughed, but sobbed a bit. She said, as she was whimpering, "I'm sorry… … …Anna and Tanukichi… It's… It's hard to keep a smile, since… since he died…"

Otome nodded and whispered, "You loved him, did you?"

Ayame replied, "Yes… But Anna loved him…"

They gasped, but Ayame added, "But she's not right in the head. Didn't Tsukimigusa say that?"

Gouriki replied, "Well, she had an addicting urge of smelling his underwear. I mean, the whole Gathered Fabric thing was resolved, long ago. And Anna was still annoyed over rancid undies."

Ayame growled, "Shows what you know, monkey man. Anyway, I'm going to order out. You want a banana, Gouriki? I'll make you a sundae~!"

He roared, "DAMN IT, KAJOU! I TOLD YOU THAT I HATED BANANAS!"

Otome laughed, "Oh, not getting your potassium going higher? You think it's because you haven't tried one… How about, when we go to bed, we can simulate it?"

He said, "Sorry, Saotome. But I don't want to try it, anyway. It reminds me of a man's long banana… like in your comic you did, which I liked it."

She snorted, "Feh! You're no fun. And just say penis. It's over, alright?"

He huffed, "Sorry. But I can't say those words… I'll stick to euphemisms, thanks."

She argued, as she turned away, "Loser! I didn't date such a puritan!"

She marched off, as he pleaded, "Aw, come on, Saotome! I can change! Have a banana! Gimme a banana! Please!"

Saotome scoffed, "No."

Ayame was listening on, in the kitchen, as she was annoyed. She grumbled, "Times changed, since you died, Tanukichi… Why did Otome betray me, for that monkey?"

She decided to bake herself a pizza for her friends. She called to them, "Hey, guys! I'm gonna make a pizza. I figured I wanted to make steak, but-."

Saotome cheered, "YAY, PIZZA~! KAJOU, YOU'RE THE GREATEST~!"

Gouriki said, "Alright… BUT NO PINEAPPLE! It's worse than bananas."

Ayame snorted, "Whatever…"

She continued to make the pizza, as she was furious. She was upset that her friends in Tokioka, and allies from SOX, were dating; especially since Otome is dating Gouriki. She remained angry, as everything changed around her.

 **XXXXX**

That night, after dinner, she was resting in bed. Gouriki stepped into her bedroom and pulled out a small mattress. He said to her, "Uh, Saotome wants to sleep with you, while I sleep in the couch. She told me to set it up, here."

Ayame scoffed, "Then, do it! And get out…"

He asked, as he was setting the bed, "Why the tone? You're in a bad mood. I mean, sure, Miss Anna and Mr. Okuma are gone forever, but don't let it get to you. I had a budding relationship with Okuma, right?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah… I know…"

"I didn't even know you were dating."

"Short-lived… said he died, via suicide…"

"I know… But don't worry. You'll find another like him. Sure, he's a bit fidgety, but Okuma was a brave member of the student council, likewise Anna. You helped him bring a lot of things going, since you became chummy. For that, I'm sorry I said things about you, behind your back."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He finished, as he said to her, "Anyway, just between you and me, this whole thing between me and Otome… Yes, we're dating. Only because that weird girl in seaweed hair was a fan of this smut. And Miss Tsukimigusa did approve of it. She's such a weird girl."

Ayame asked, "If you love her so much, why can't you date her?"

Gouriki said, "Well, yeah, but… She said NO. She said something about an awkward moment… even Matsukage wouldn't say what."

Ayame said, "I get it. You know, before Okuma died, he thought Miss Tsukimigusa was a dude."

Gouriki huffed, "Yeah, right… She's full-woman. But she did look tomboyish…"

He asked her, "Look… I'm not dating someone, because we're all friends. Oboro was a sweet woman, and she was only looking out for Anna. Now that she's dead, she's lonely and confused."

Ayame barked, "Don't be so cocky. I know your game. You're trying to make me fuck you, so you can make Otome jealous. You had a fight, didn't you?"

She sneered, "Well, I want to let you know… I don't date hunky monkeys who wear woman's underwear. EVER!"

He barked, "First off, that was my sister's underwear! She made me wear it, to hide my pecs' little nubs. And secondly, I would've wring your neck, being that you were chummy with Saotome, begin that she's your little Mini-Me! Now, if it were me, having to tell the Decency Squad on you, I would've arrest both of you! But I'm doing this, because Okuma wanted me to move on! I didn't rip _any_ of her lewd drawings! She's a great artist, and that's all! And I don't want a second opinion, from someone who speaks out of her role, and insults me, like I'm a common gorilla!"

He pushed her down and roared, "But you… Ayame Kajou… You're the girl that took Okuma away from me! We're not lovers, as Saotome portrayed us… We're buddies!"

Ayame nodded, in fear, "B-B-Bros before Hos… I get it… Don't hurt me… I would never wedge a bromance between you two."

He said, "Good. Don't you EVER insult what we had, back there! I'm with Saotome, now, and that's all that matters!"

He huffed off and said, "You're welcome."

He left to go downstairs, as Ayame was confused. She thought, "Why is he mad at me? I didn't do anything. Okuma killed himself, because Anna was forcing him to kill _me_. He's got it all wrong."

She lied down in bed, feeling dejected, as Otome stepped in. She said, "Hey, Ayame…"

She said to her, "Thanks for dinner."

Ayame smiled, "Thank you."

Otome sat with her and said, "I'm sorry that we fought… Me and Gouriki… It's tough losing Okuma… I discontinued my hentai drawing for other endeavors. It's not the same."

Ayame held her and hugged her face, into her big bosom. She said, "I needed someone to cuddle, and to tit-clit on my chest."

Otome grinned, "Ooooh, sexual lust between allies… How-. MMPH!"

She pushed her head into her chest, and smothered her. Otome cried out, muffling, "HEY! LEMME GO! Can't… breathe…"

Ayame comforted herself, as she hugged Otome deeply, trying to break away from her grip. She deeply closed her eyes, as Otome was breathing light. She broke free, as Ayame passed out, in bliss. Otome coughed heavily and said, "Jesus… What is wrong with you? Kajou, you're a nut!"

Ayame was passed out, but Otome smirked, "Well, since I'm alone… and Gouriki is in the monkey house…"

She reached for her bra and removed it from her body. She exposed her bare chest and rubbed her big breasts. She grinned in a perverted smile, "So… perfect… Jealous of you, Kajou… You stupid perverted… cunt…"

She bit her pencil and grabbed her sketchbook. She began to frantically scrawl with her mouth, and drew a picture of Ayame Kajou's naked breasts, posing in a sultry stance.

"That whorish hussy, Ayame! I want your artistic body, as you are a fully blown body… All the nipples, skin, hair, sweat, pores, and freckles… you're the total package, you stupid bitch! This is for letting Okuma die! _YOU! YOU_ will be my new model!"

She continued to draw, as Ayame was still sound asleep.

 **XXXXX**

Gouriki was sleeping on the couch, as he was furious. He was still in pain over the fight he had with Otome, especially with the jokes about bananas. In fact, he was infuriated over the other day. Minutes later, he had a dream, as he was remembering long ago, when he met with Oboro Tsukimigusa.

 _Gouriki was in the park with Oboro, a girl with long black hair, wearing a white school uniform and white leggings. However, unbeknownst to the others she knew, Oboro Tsukimigusa is actually a dude. He sat with him and said, "So, you think it's tough… without Anna?"_

 _This was days after Anna died. Oboro said, "I know. Matsukage ordered me to go solo, without Anna. And Miss Kajou was right about her. She may be a panty sniffer, but she's not right in the head. All being said, it was one of his objectives, since if she's able to perform perverted and lewd acts, herself, then I'm not liberated to stop it. Matsukage then said that it's a phase she's going through, brainwashed by the perverted parties that surrounded her. I had no choice."_

 _Gouriki asked, "So, we can't bring her back, right?"_

 _Oboro replied, "Mr. Gouriki… I'm sorry…"_

 _He bowed his head and stood up. He then said, "For now, I have to protect myself from a cretin in the school. No one knew how Anna died, but it could very well be this Sketch Artist Killer."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Oboro explained, "Well… If you recall, since Anna died, two girls in Tokioka Academy were stabbed in the chest. And in another morality school, two boys and one girl were caught with their hands in their frontal area of their hip, which looks like they were masturbating. Sadly, they were lifeless, drained of blood, as the stained clothes hinted, after they were stabbed. What's even worse was that all the deaths took place, in the same mannerism, in lewd poses and actions, but all with their hearts stabbed open. And leaving smut sketches, the killer's calling card, near the dead students' corpses."_

 _He even added that it could be one of the students in any top morality school. But it's hard to say which. Gouriki thanked him, and then said, "Well, anyway… Thanks for the report… But…"_

 _He nervously said, "Anyway… If you're not busy… Would you…"_

 _He asked, as he bowed, "Would you go out with me, Miss Tsukimigusa?"_

 _Oboro then replied, as he was a bit annoyed, "Mister Gouriki, are you implying to go out with me? Yes. I understand."_

 _Gouriki cheered, "YES! YOU SAID YES! THANK YOU, MISS TSUKI-!"_

 _Oboro halted him and called out, "But… I must decline."_

 _"What?"_

 _Oboro said, "Because… … …I'm not interested in dating anybody, yet. I have no intentions. Even if Matsukage would give his consent, you wouldn't understand."_

 _He walked off, and then concluded, "Farewell. I'll be back soon, for more information on this serial killer, once it comes up."_

 _Gouriki shouted, "OBORO! WAIT!"_

 _Oboro dashed off, as Gouriki shouted, "YOU STUPID BITCH! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR US?! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL, YOU WHORE! GET BACK HERE!"_

 _Oboro disappeared back to his home, and never returned to Gouriki. He only shows up, whenever news comes along._

Gouriki growled, "Stupid girl. I wish she'd explain to me why she'd turn down a date."

He had no idea.

 **XXXXX**

In Ayame's room, Ayame was in her bed, sleeping naked, as Otome was sleeping in her small mattress on the floor. Otome was tired out, after drawing Ayame Kajou's nude body, using her mouth. She was still asleep, thinking dirty thoughts to draw, while Ayame was sobbing in her sleep, thinking of Tanukichi… still.

* * *

The next day, Ayame was packing her stuff, as she was thinking of leaving her home, to go on vacation. She actually was thinking of traveling to The Philippines, to look for some Filipino Lewdness. She then called the airport and asked, "Hello, Tokyo Airport? This is Ayame Kajou. I was wondering if I'm going to leave today, as planned."

She got the reply from her travel agent, and learned that her flight's been delayed, until tomorrow. Ayame sobbed, and said, "What do you mean? I wanted to visit-. Oh… All flights grounded? I see… It is raining hard, yesterday. I… Okay. The planes fly off, tomorrow. When can you-? Uh-huh… Okay… Fine… I'll take that flight. Thank you."

She put the phone down, as she growled, "Shit… I was thinking of leaving Japan, for a trip to unwind. Guess I'm stuck here, for one more day."

She closed her luggage, as Gouriki said, "Hey."

She huffed, "I'm not talking to you, jerk."

He asked, "Why are you mad at me? Is it be-?"

Ayame stated, "It's the airport. I was going to be on vacation, so Saotome can send me off… but apparently, I'm stuck here, until tomorrow."

She added, "OH! And tell Saotome we're through! How dare she pose me in the nude, while I was sleeping?"

She thought, "But then again, it was stimulating and hot."

Gouriki said, "You should say it to her face, Kajou!"

She growled, "Like I'd want advice from you."

He boasted, "Look, we need to talk! You're acting like a jerk, since Okuma died! What's gotten into you? You're acting sad, you're pissed off, you're an emotionless girl, showing no laughter! What is going on here?"

She turned to him and shoved him back, "Fuck off, you ape. Get out of my face!"

She slammed the door, as Gouriki walked back downstairs. Otome was annoyed, as she overheard the fight, upstairs. She then snuffed, but smiled, "I really don't care if she breaks up with me. Things will work out, somehow."

He returned, as he said, "Kajou wanted to tell you-."

"I know. She's in grief, since Okuma died. It's like she's losing love." She said, "I know. I can draw a self-portrait of her, full-bodied and realistic, complete with her sexy body. I'll draw her face and legs, while I draw her breasts, with my mouth."

Gouriki replied, "She's acting strange, since it all happened."

"She'll get over it."

"Why are you not talking to her? Aren't you two gal pals?"

Otome said, "Busy. Besides, I have a lot to draw for."

"You're not sad about it?"

"Well, I used to hate her, since she's close to Anna… but since Anna's dead, her head is all I can draw, and to remember her, with her portrait."

She held up a spare portrait of Anna and said, "See? I can even draw the dead. They may be gone, but still… They'd be remembered by pencil lead, marker, and paint."

Gouriki said, "I'll never get why you would rip up an award for art."

She said, "It's a stubborn slump that Anna and Ayame break me out of. But that's because the comic of you and Tanukichi… and we got everything drawn together."

She smiled, "Those two made me understand… what it feels like… to make art…"

She cheered, "ART IS NEVER RUSHED! FUCK THAT! ART IS ALWAYS RUSHED! I CAN CREATE PORTRAITS IN BREAKNECK SPEED! IT IS A LIFELONG DREAM! THOUSANDS OF PAPER, THOUSANDS OF LEAD AND INK, AND MILLIONS OF FANS! THIS IS A WORLDWIDE ARTIST'S WET DREAM!"

Gouriki grabbed her and said, "Alright, you need to calm down. I don't mind the smut you draw, but you're the reason Okuma and I were buddies. Of course, we can always have a magical moment."

She tried to break free, but Gouriki took her to a private place. He and Otome were sitting together in a bathroom, as Gouriki was starting to grow suspicious. He then said to her, "I'm starting to feel like that Ayame is hiding something from us."

Otome asked, "How do you tell?"

He said, "I'm beginning to think she killed Okuma. I don't know what, but she said that she's leaving to The Philippines, for a vacation. I don't trust her. Could she be held responsible for Miss Anna's death?"

Otome smiled, "Don't be silly. Ayame's not the murder type. But question is why Anna came to Ayame's house, only for her to snap."

"Yeah, she told me that she was under house arrest, after the funeral. But she never came, because she was depressed. Either she's coping with her grief, or possibly trying to hide something."

"You don't think she-."

"I don't know… but I'm going to search her house, when she's not here. She's got eagle eyes."

Otome winked, "Girls have _four_ mouths."

Gouriki huffed, "That's not funny."

Ayame returned from the bedroom, and then asked, "Saotome, you want to go outside and take a walk?"

Otome said, "Sure. Can I leave my sketchbook behind? They said that it'll rain, tonight."

Ayame said, "Okay. I mean, you can leave it dry, so you won't ruin it."

The clouds began to darken, as Otome whispered to Gouriki, "I hope you find something."

She went to Ayame, and left through the front door, carrying an umbrella with. Gouriki stayed on the couch, as Ayame called out, "We'll be back, Gouriki!"

She shut the door, as Gouriki waited. Ayame and Otome left, minutes later, far away from the house. Gouriki peeked out to the windows, and then he headed to the basement.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Otome was having a meat sandwich on a roll, as Ayame was walking with her. She felt unhappy, as she was thinking of _him_.

"All about Tanukichi…" she whispered, "Every tanuki I see… every ball sack is see on it… Every time I get a drive of dirty jokes… every time I want to cuss out proud… It's because of him. I _still_ can't get it out of my head."

Otome asked, "You need cheering up."

Ayame huffed, "Hmph! Not from you, _Sketch Artist Pervert_."

Otome explained, "Oh, come on! I can't help it! I missed him, too, but it's not like you're giving me the cold shoulder! I was in need of inspiration… and I've never seen you naked, with your hot butt."

Ayame smiled, "Well, since it was my kind of dirty, I did get over it. But you should've asked, next time. I would've gladly said NO."

"Huh? What does that supposed to mean?"

Ayame said, in disdain, "If I let you draw me, stark buck naked, like I'm in _Titanic_ , I might flinch, while you draw my tears from my eyes. It's not fair, since Tanukichi had sex with me, only for him to be gone, in a blink of an eye. You and Kosuri are my only friends left… other than Gouriki and Oboro… except you'd call _them_ friends."

Otome was worried, as Ayame continued, "I mean, you meet someone, you finally make him understand about lust and perversion… and we become perverts in love, after he got over Anna. And when you finally bang and smash, thrust up and down… … …the love you make, it suddenly disappears, literally…"

She held herself, and then sniffled, "Tanukichi… I… I'm sorry…"

She dropped to her knees, and was bawling, "TANUKICHI! NOOOOOOOOO! No… Come back to me… No… Damn you, you _Taint Man_ … Everything about me… is empty… without you…"

She was on all-fours, and was crying. Otome watched on, eating her sandwich, feeling uneasy. She then thought, a bit bored, "She's got a good sex position. But I don't see it working well for me. Meh."

Otome leaned to her and said, "It's alright, Ayame… You still got me… And if it'll make you feel better, I'll even draw a new comic of you and him, just for you… But I need more inspiration…"

She did her hand gestures, sticking her thumb between her index and middle finger, and laughed, "If I want a _Tanukichi Okuma Memorial Hentai Doujinshi_ , I have to scour the country for the right melding!"

Ayame didn't listen, since she was still crying for Okuma. Otome just had a boost of artistic confidence.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Gouriki went down the stairs to the basement, where Anna was killed. He spotted the chalk outline of Anna's corpse, as he thought, "This is where Miss Anna was killed. Did Kajou really kill her?"

He then noticed a small safe on a table. He went to it, as it was already open. He saw a pair of panties on a mannequin head. They were draped over the face, as he gasped, "Blue Snow? Did Kajou…?"

He looked at the panties, and then thought, "Hmm… I always knew Blue Snow was a naughty type… But… Nah! Blue Snow would never-."

He then recognized both Ayame and Blue Snow, and compared the faces. But then he stated, "But wait… Murder scenes usually splatter blood all over the mask. If that's the case, there's got to be something else."

He sniffed it and said, "Ewwwww… Did she ever clean it?"

He held the panties and said, "Whatever the case, Ayame has to tell me what's going on."

He shut the safe and placed the panties in his pocket.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Otome was sleeping in the guest bedroom, as Gouriki headed to Ayame's room. She was in her white underwear, as Gouriki knocked on the door. She opened it, but he pushed the door aside and said, "Ayame, we need to talk…"

He held up her panties and asked, "What is this?"

Ayame gasped, "Uh, this?"

He stated, "These are Blue Snow's panties, worn on her mask. You mind telling me what the hell is going on? I found-."

She took the panties and barked, "Where did you get this?"

"In a safe. It was already open."

Ayame growled, "Fuck!"

He said, "These are Blue Snow's panties… and they were in your room. You know what I think what this is?"

She shook her head and said, "No? I caught Blue Snow."

Gouriki said, angrily, "NO! It means _you_ killed Anna _and_ Okuma!"

Ayame roared, "Gouriki! There's no way would ever do that! My boyfriend is nice, and I would never resort to-!"

He said, "Oh, yeah? What about this vacation you were taking?"

"My flight was delayed!"

"LIAR!"

"But it's true!"

He pushed her down and said, "Tell me the truth! You never came to the funeral, because you're torn… But in reality, it was you that killed Okuma _and_ Miss Anna! And you're running away from the scene of the crime!"

She stated, "You have NO PROOF! Even if it was me, these panties, if worn on as a mask, would be bloody, after impact."

He said, "Well, I'm concerned about you. You're acting strange, since you're upset over this mediocre issue. And you know, you're a match for Blue Snow… I know you wouldn't be her… but you would mimic her, as a serial killer."

She asked, "What? I'm no serial killer!"

He explained, "Then perhaps you never heard of the _Sketch Artist Killer_?"

"Whoa! A SAK, like ball-sack~!"

"DON'T ACT SO LEWD!"

She went to the bed, as Gouriki pulled up a chair. Ayame angrily shouted, "Raiki Gouriki, you have nothing to prove! I would _never_ hurt Tanukichi and Anna! And I am NO perverted terrorist or murderer! Why do you, in your banana-filled head, always jump to conclusions? You're gay for Okuma, are you?"

He roared, "This has nothing to do with Okuma and I! It's Bros before Hos!"

He added, "And I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell Saotome! If she knows about us, she'll hate me! And she did honor his memory, making comics of me and him! I want him back, so much, but you can't resurrect the dead!"

She huffed, "I bet you would want his dick, as a banana… still stiff as ever…"

He sat down and held a blanket, "Alright… I'll tell you what… Tomorrow, I want you to tell everything about Anna's death, and Okuma's death… You don't cooperate, I can turn you in, as Blue Snow. You're identical, but it's best that you become busted for murder."

She seethed, "You wouldn't."

He was blackmailing her, as he knew of what's going on. He thinks Ayame Kajou killed both Anna Nishikinomiya and Tanukichi Okuma. But he was wrong. He even thinks that it was her, as the serial killer, the _Sketch Artist Killer_. Ayame pouted, as she was cornered, being framed for a crime she _didn't_ commit. Ayame snarled, "Look, you can't do this… I'm innocent."

He said, "Well, let's see what the Tokioka Student Body has to say, when you confess. Otherwise, I can have you arrested, posing as _Blue Snow_."

She gulped, as he smirked, "Sweet dreams, Kajou…"

He smirked, as he relaxed. She growled, appalled by the actions that Gouriki is about to do to her. She was devastated that A) her identity as Blue Snow was about to be exposed, and B) she's about to be a criminal, for a murder she would never commit. Kajou, completely stunned and frightened, was cornered, by one of Okuma's friends.

She sighed, and responded, "You win. Now, I'm going to bed… YOU sleep in the couch."

She smiled, "Or, you can fuck with Saotome."

He said, "Nope. I'm staying here, so you won't do anything foolish."

She growled, "You big apish bastard! I hate you… I HATE YOU, GOURIKI!"

He smirked, "Says the girl that is going to be caught as Blue Snow, and committed for murder."

He giggled, "That's for _Miss Anna_. And for _Mr. Okuma_. You're trapped, Kajou."

She huffed, as she marched to the dresser, to change. She felt insulted, even though Gouriki is planning to use her, for something she has never done. That is because Tanukichi killed Anna, and he killed himself, accidentally. Minutes later, Ayame went to bed, as Gouriki decided to go to sleep, on the chair.

In the guest bedroom, Otome was fast asleep, in her purple yutaka, snuggling with her sketchbook in her arms. She whispered, "Mmmngh… Smut… Lewd… Porn… touch my banana… Mr. Okuma… ungh… Touch my soft buns, monkey man… Oh, yeah…"

She passed out, armed with her book. She fell asleep, after that.

* * *

Hours later, Ayame woke up. It was 4AM. She moaned, as she reached for the drawer. She pulled out an object, as she was glaring at a sleepy Gouriki. She thought, "Even if he's an eagle eye, he's dumb. But still, if I move, and make a peep, he'll…"

He moaned, as he was waking up. The rain started to lighten up, as he was waking up. She moved a bit, as he opened his eyes. He said, "Oh, good morning."

She said, "Hey… Gouriki… Listen, about-."

He said, "Say no more. When you fell asleep, I had a thought… and, well…"

He replied, as he extended his hand to her, "I'm sorry."

She asked, "What?"

He said, "About what I said, last night… I overreacted. I know you wouldn't hurt Mr. Okuma or Miss Anna."

She asked him, in confusion, "What made you change your mind?"

He said, "Well… _Please Don't Touch My Banana…_ I want to know… Saotome wasn't the only one, right?"

She confessed, "Well… I sort of gave her ideas for the comic, after I once saw you two chumming up together, up on the roof, long ago. I, uh, kinda got embarrassed, seeing two guys together, having a lovely romantic lunch."

He smiled, "I see… I guess it _was_ awkward. But still, I did respect Okuma, after he helped save Anna from multiple stalkers. Though, I guess it set off Anna's psychotic tendencies. I mean, one sniff of panties, and she's batshit crazy over musky underwear."

Ayame smiled, and blushed, "Well… Maybe it was for the best. I'm sure it'll pass…"

She apologized, "Gouriki, I'm sorry that I was acting upset. I would never have hurt them, if I wanted to. But you know I'm innocent."

She sobbed, "I'm sorry…"

She was crying, as he said, "It's alright… Ayame…"

He went into the bed and comforted her. He said, blushing, "You know, looking at you now… You're rather soft… I know I'm still a virgin, but… Saotome and I are saving ourselves for marriage…"

Ayame blushed, "Well, Mr. Okuma was my first, after we were together… But he died, after we had a magical night. I can't explain… I'm just…"

He hugged her and kissed her on the lips. They continued to make out, as he halted. He said, "NO! No, it's not right… What will Saotome say? I can't cheat on her…"

Ayame said, "If you're going to make me suck your banana, let me say that you're better off. Besides, would you have sex with a midget?"

He said, "Well, she was an upperclassman, and our senpai."

They continued to kiss, as Ayame removed her bra. Gouriki removed his bra, a pink bra that his sister gave him, and began to have sex. They went under the covers, all naked, and continued to make out and thrust onto each other. But, after five whole minutes of making out and thrusting…  
 **BANG!  
** A gunshot was fired from under the covers. Gouriki collapsed onto Ayame, as blood oozed a bit through the blanket. Ayame dug out from under, and said, "Serves you right, you bastard. Like hell I'd apologize to _you_. You're a threat, more than a friend."

She held her bare breasts and threw a white gun to the end of the bed. Ayame Kajou killed Raiki Gouriki, all for the wrong reasons: Her identity was about to be exposed, when Gouriki was thinking of turning her in, thinking she killed Anna and Tanukichi. Knowing Ayame, she wouldn't let Gouriki get close to the truth. She sighed and concluded, "Sorry… but I don't do monkeys…"

Suddenly, Otome called out, "I heard a noise! What's going on?"

She ran into Ayame's bedroom, and gasped in shock. She saw Gouriki on the bed, faced down, as Ayame was naked. Otome shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! **GOURIKI!** "

Ayame pleaded, as she was sad, "Saotome… I'm sorry…"

Otome sniffled, as she held his body. She felt a pulse. There was none. Otome sniffled, "He's… He's dead… Ayame…"

She turned to her, and wept, "You… You killed him? YOU KILLED MY LOVER?"

She roared at her, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY MONKEY MAN?! I HATE YOU!"

She swatted at her and yelled, "I HATE YOU, AYAME KAJOU! YOU FUCKING WITCH! **I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!** "

Ayame cried, "LISTEN TO ME! SAOTOME! LISTEN TO REASON!"

She explained, "Calm down, little fuck! Gouriki blamed me for killing Anna and Tanukichi! I would never do that! To make matters worse, he took my panty mask from the basement!"

Otome sobbed, as she went to the phone, near the bed, "THE POLICE, KAJOU! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

Ayame yelled, grabbing her wrist, "SAOTOME, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I SAID THAT I DIDN'T KILL ANNA AND TANUKICHI!"

"NO! BUT YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!"

"HE WAS GONNA EXPOSE ME, AS BLUE SNOW! IF THAT HAPPENS, I'M SCREWED!"

Otome sniffled, "How can I believe you?"

She wept, as Ayame said, "Look… What happened that day… when Tanukichi died… I'll tell you what happened, _if_ you don't call the police."

Otome went to the bed and said, "Okay. Tell me… Why did you kill Gouriki?"

"Moron!"

"Sorry… I'm just shocked… over what you did!"

Ayame then explained everything about Anna Nishikinomiya's death. Tanukichi killed her with a shovel, after she figured out that Blue Snow was Ayame. After that, she and Okuma had sex, and then, after they celebrated, Okuma took a swig of non-alcoholic champagne, laced with cyanide. During Anna's visit, she made Okuma insert cyanide into the bottle, to make sure that Ayame dies, drinking it. But he drank it, and she realized it, when she sniffed it. She was left heartbroken, and even admitted that she had nothing to do with the deaths, since she would never hurt her friends.

She concluded, "And that's it. I'm sorry, Saotome. I really am…"

Otome was amazed, as she smiled, "Wow… That was so sad… I guess… now… I can move on… Without Okuma _and_ Gouriki… my _Yaoi doujinshi_ will be discontinued. Besides, I have already made new plans."

She held up her sketchbook and said, "Anyways, while you were sleeping, the other night, and amidst of everything that occurred, I made new pornographic images for you to share your opinion on. Gouriki doesn't mind, but…"

She removed her PMs, and then said, "Plus, they're fake. I kinda fooled him…"

Ayame viewed the sketchbook, and looked at her pornographic images. They were pencil sketches of girls, in sexual poses and dong sexual favors. She kept looking, as she said, "Amazing! You're a true artist of the cock and balls, Saotome!"

She cheered, "This really cheered me up~! And I'm so horny that I want to cum in my new panties~!"

Otome grinned, "There's more. Keep looking. I made newer works, weeks ago. Take a look."

Ayame was smiling, as she turned the pages, seeing more and more of the hentai work. But after the next page, her curious and lustful grin turned into a confused and distressed frown. Some of Otome's new work is naked women and naked men, in sexual poses, contorted from their joints, covered in blood and guts. She kept turning each page, as she said, "Saotome… Sao-, wait a-. What is this?"

She looked at each page. It was an image of each naked body, disemboweled and bludgeoned. Ayame was sickened, and even turned off by it. She barked, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? THIS ISN'T PORN! THIS IS GORE!"

Otome smiled, as she got off the bed, "Well, you know how I got over my smut? Well, I had to go with Gouriki to the movies, last month, and we saw a very cheesy horror movie. And it got me to do the idea of making gory pics of students, in disgusting fashions. I still draw hentai… but only to deliver to others. But now that Gouriki's dead, I'm free."

She confessed, "You know, I was gonna break up with him, kill him, and suck his penis dry, before it goes flaccid… as a way to show my love… but I guess you beat me to it…"

She smirked evilly, "Just like how I killed the students in Tokioka Academy, my old alma matter."

Ayame gasped, as she was frightened, "Saotome… You… You murdered people?"

Otome smiled politely and said, "To be honest, I do love you, as a friend, but only because you detest decency… But your words move me."

She put on white gloves and said, "But now that you know what I did, we'll keep this a secret between friends… And… it made me ready for my newest art… with YOU as the main cover artist."

Ayame asked, "Me? Why would my sexy body be used for your gorefest? And, who will be my boyfriend to be my corpse husk? But FYI, I'm not into necrophilia."

Otome reached into her yutaka, in her chest, and smiled, "Oh, don't worry… NO sex for this one. I'll even write in " _For Ayame_ "."

She held up a dark grey pistol with a silencer and said, "Because you're the star… and you know me too much… By the way, all the times we shared together…"

Ayame whimpered, "No… Saotome, you wouldn't… Please…"

Otome let out a glare, and said, "I never really liked you to begin with, since you're buddies with Miss Anna. You're always going to be the witch that I hate… But then again, you inspired me… to draw again…"

She aimed her gun at her chest, as she said, "I'm gonna miss you, Ayame Kajou. By the way, go fuck yourself…"

Ayame reached for her and shouted, "SAOTOME, NOOOOOO-!"

 **BANG!  
** Otome fired, as the bullet pierced into her cleavage, through the heart. She dropped Otome's sketchbook to the floor, and her naked body collapsed onto the bed, with her eyes widened, and her mouth bleeding. She thought, as she was dying, "Tanu… ki… chi… What… did… I… do…? I should've listened to you… Tanukichi… I'm… sorry… It's all… my… fault…"

She plopped onto the bed, and then stopped breathing. Her blood emitted from in her wound, slowly leaking out, covering her bare skin. Otome Saotome killed Ayame Kajou, who killed Raiki Gouriki. Otome never cared for Gouriki, anyways, and chose to kill him, and blame it on Ayame. Why?

"I knew all about the report," Otome said, picking up her sketchbook, and threw the gun to Ayame's dead body, "I knew all about Anna and Okuma, and why you were blamed for what happened. So, I figured… why not have you be framed for this? But then again, that would ruin my career…"

She placed three sheets of hentai, drawn by her, and said, "A little going away gift… you nasty cunt."

The sheets were placed by Ayame's bare hip, and then held up her white gun, the gun that killed Gouriki. She placed it over Ayame's vagina, and used her right hand, acting like she's holding it. She took back the gray gun and hid it in her yutaka. She removed the white gloves and put them back in her pocket. She carried the sketchbook in her arms and said, "So long, Blue Snow… Rest in peace… Know that your legend lives on… and _my_ legend begins…"

She cackled, as she left Ayame's house, leaving the dead corpses of Gouriki and Ayame, all alone in the bedroom.

* * *

 _A very sad ending to a loved one that lost the one she loved. Her own act of selfishness and grief costs her plenty. Silence all around a hushed bedroom, as the bodies of two innocent people were laid to waste. A friendship torn, hatred dimmed, and a nasty feud resolved. Miss Ayame Kajou caught in her own tangled web of despair and contempt, seized by fate… and taken from this world…_

* * *

Otome was walking home, as dawn reached. She left Tokyo, and was never seen again.

As she disappeared, the radio played:  
" _BREAKING NEWS: In a home in Tokyo, two alumnus in Tokioka Academy, Ayame Kajou and Raiki Gouriki were found dead in Miss Kajou's bedroom. According to sources, it happened at around 5AM, as they saw Kajou's corpse, holding a gun, near her hip, and revealed that she shot Gouriki, while sleeping. Authorities found three sheets of pencil-drawn lewd smut, lightly stained in blood, near bedside. This would confirm to be the work of the "Sketch Artist Killer", who appeared this morning, and killed both students, using a gun. However, fingerprints show that Kajou fired the gun, and killed Gouriki, and then herself. While this murder remains inconclusive, we believe that this serial killer, who murdered numerous students in all the top morality schools in Japan, is responsible for this heinous action. The Sketch Artist Killer is confirmed to be the prime suspect of the Kajou-Gouriki murder, but the whereabouts of this crazed killer remain unknown._ "

It was no joke. Otome Saotome killed Ayama Kajou _and_ her ex-boyfriend, Raiki Gouriki. She was once the hentai artist for Kajou. Now, she goes by another name… _The Sketch Artist Killer_. Otome disappeared from Japan, until she would strike again. She became known as _Japan's version_ of _Jack the Ripper_.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The preceding fic was NOT intended for children. This was a "Shimoneta" fanfic, which was heavily uncensored (from Ayame Kajou only), and contained sexual scenes and explicit language.  
I apologize for the lewd adult behavior that I have written in. Thank you._

* * *

 ** _Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
